vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fade Into You
Fade Into You is the eighth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and nineteenth episode of the series. Summary FRIENDSGIVING AT WHITMORE COLLEGE / FLASHBACKS TO KAI’S MURDEROUS PAST — As Caroline and Elena prepare to host Friendsgiving at the dorm, they receive some hopeful news from Alaric and Stefan, who have traveled to Portland to gather some information regarding the Gemini Coven. Tyler is determined to help Liv after she and Luke reveal some disturbing information about their witch lineage and the impending plans their coven has for them. Meanwhile dinner takes a drastic turn when Jo, who has revealed some painful details about her past, finds herself fighting for her life, leaving Alaric scrambling to help from a distance. Finally, Kai makes a dangerous discovery that brings him one step closer to his release. Ian Somerhalder and Kat Graham also star. Plot Caroline ( Candice Accola ) organizes a "friendsgiving dinner" for the Thanksgiving Day and she invites everyone except Stefan ( Paul Wesley ). Jo (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) is the first to arrive and when Elena (Nina Dobrev) asks her where Alaric (Matt Davis) is, Jo tells them that Alaric had to make an unplanned trip with Damon ( Ian Somerhalder) and Stefan. Elena calls Alaric only to find out that Bonnie (Kat Graham) is probably alive and they had to make this trip to find a way to save her. Liam (Marco James) arrives at the "friendsgiving dinner" and apologizes to Elena. Liv (Penelope Mitchell) also arrives but she does not seem to be in a very good mood and Tyler (Michael Trevino) tries to understand what is wrong. Luke (Chris Brochu) gets to the dinner last bringing a video of him and Liv from their fourth birthday for everyone to see. He plays it and when Jo hears it, she recognizes her voice and reveals that she is Liv and Lukas' sister. Jo tells everyone the story of her family and what her brother Kai (Chris Wood) did eighteen years ago. The leaders of their coven, the Gemini coven, come from twins. Her and Kai should be the ones to follow the leadership but Kai was born without his own magic and he had to consume it from others. When their father realized that Kai would not be the best person to lead the coven, they kept having kids until another set of twins was born. When Kai found out, he killed his four other siblings and was after Liv and Lucas too. Jo protected them with her magic and agreed to merge with him for the leadership to save their lives. Jo, though, hid her magic and Kai was not able to merge with her. Their father, with the help of Sheila Bennett, used the power of the eclipse to send him away in his prison of 1994. When Elena asks why Liv is so upset about being the leader of the coven, Jo and Luke clarify that after the merge, the weaker of the twins dies. In the meantime, Damon, Stefan and Alaric get to Portland to investigate about the Gemini coven. They find the house but no one seems to be there. Alaric finds pictures of Jo inside the house and in one of the pictures, Damon recognizes Kai. A man appears who introduces himself as the father of Kai, Joshua Parker (Christopher Cousins), and when he shakes hands with Damon, he makes them and the house disappear so Alaric and Stefan cannot see them. He uses his powers on Damon to knock him out and takes him into the house. When Damon wakes up, Joshua wants to know how Damon met Kai and if Kai can get himself out of his prison. Damon tells him everything and that they need the ascendant to get Bonnie out of there, but Joshua does not want to give it to him. Joshua realizes that since Kai has the ascendant and while being trapped with a Bennett witch, he will finally find his way out. To make sure that he will not merge with Jo, he casts a spell to kill her. Meanwhile, outside the house, Alaric is on the phone with Jo. She informs him that the ascendant is with her and that her father will not allow them to open Kai's world. While they are talking, Jo collapses due to her father's spell. Elena and Liam try to help her while she gives Stefan and Alaric directions how to get into the house. Stefan gets into the house in time to save Damon and Elena is forced to heal Jo by using her blood in front of Liam. Liam is confused and asks for explanations, Elena tells him the truth but she immediately compels him to forget everything about it. In 1994, Kai brings Bonnie to Portland and offers to cook Thanksgiving dinner to her. They make a deal that after that, everyone will take their separate ways. During the dinner Kai tells Bonnie the whole story about his family and how they locked him up there. He also reveals to her that all this time he was wondering where his sister's magic went when they tried to merge but he figured it out when Bonnie put her magic away for safety. He finds the knife where Jo put her magic and he consumes it. Bonnie reminds him that since she does not have her magic, he cannot do the spell since he needs a Bennett witch. Kai tells her that after seeing the spell twice, he knows that he only needs Bennett's blood so he stabs her with the knife. Later on, Bonnie wakes up to realize that Kai left to go back to Mystic Falls leaving her alone in Portland. Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Marco James as Liam Davis *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Guest Cast *Christopher Cousins as Joshua Parker Co-Starring *Kimberly Leemans as Young Jo *Bella Lotz as Young Olivia *Corbyn Kennedy as Young Lucas Trivia * Antagonist: Kai & Joshua Parker. * There will be a 1 week break after this episode airs. * This episode marks the first time this season that Tyler appears in two episodes in a row. * Friendsgiving refers to Thanksgiving. In 2012 Thanksgiving was on Thursday November 22nd. * Kai tells Bonnie by his count he's spent 6,771 consecutive repeating the same day over and over figures that it's Thanksgiving. He tells Bonnie he wants to talk as they have Thanksgiving dinner before they go their seperate ways, but it's really just a plot. * Elena breaks up with Liam and compels him to forget their relationship as she isn't able to explain her complicated life to him, to forget what he learned this day and "Lady Whitmore" as well as saying she'll see him at work on Monday. *Elena sees the sympathetic look on Jo's face after she's compelled Liam and after he's left. *Stefan, Alaric, and Damon go on a road trip to Portland, Oregon, to track down the Gemini Coven. * This episode reveals a vampire can be invited into a house by a resident even if that resident is far away as Jo invites Stefan into her family house from miles away over the phone. * Elena tells Alaric over the phone that she wishes he was there as the number of men at Friendsgiving is small because Jeremy and Matt are handling the Tripp situation. *Alaric informs Elena that Bonnie may still be alive. *It is revealed that Jo, Liv, Luke, and Kai are siblings. * This episode shows the family house of Jo, Liv, Luke, Kai and their father Joshua Parker. Which is cloaked by a spell and it can be disabled by a object that contains a witch's magic. *There are several flashbacks from Jo and Kai's past. *Damon, Alaric, and Stefan meet Jo's dad. *It is revealed that Jo's dad is the Gemini Coven's leader and that a leader is always a surviving twin. Since Liv and Luke are in line for the position they have to merge their magic to point of where one's completely drained and dies. *Alaric was compelled by Damon for the first time to get The Ascendant from Jo anyway he can. *Joshua Parker almost killed Jo but she was saved by Elena, who gave her some blood to heal Jo. * Kai finds the knife that contains Jo's magic and absorb the power. He also use the knife to stab Bonnie so he can use her Bennett blood to perform the spell to escape the Otherworldly Time Dimension. Locations *Whitmore College **Dorm common room *Portland, Oregon **Parker House *Mystic Falls **Lockwood Mansion *Otherworldly Time Dimension **Portland, Oregon ***Parker House Continuity * This is the third holiday episode seen in the series. **The first was Halloween in Season One's Haunted. **The second was Christmas in Season Four's O Come, All Ye Faithful. * This is also the second episode this season in which Matt, Enzo, and Jeremy are the only characters who don't appear in an episode. ** The first time was in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.68 viewers in the USA, 0.14 million more than the previous episode. Cultural References * " " is a song by from their 1993 album . It was released as a single in spring 1994. Quotes Promo :Stefan: "Were you invited to friendsgiving?" :Damon: "What? Were you not invited?" :Caroline: "Alright! Gather around." :Elena:'' "I'm a vampire!"'' :Liam: "You're what?" :Stefan: "Great." :Caroline: "Er, could someone please pass the rolls?" :Damon: "I'll just kill him." :Elena:'' "Bonnie's still alive?"'' :Elena: "It's getting weird." :Stefan: "You're just mad because no one knew how to carve the turkey." Clip 1 :Alaric: "Is that the reason Caroline assigned me the turkey and the cranberries? Stefan wasn't invited." :Damon: "See what you did? Now we're pulling your weight, I really hope you figure this out before Christmas." :Stefan: "Yeah, well I'm glad you're both finding amusement in this." :Damon:'' "Why don't you just date her and put us all out of our misery?"'' :Stefan: "Because I don't think about her that way. She's my friend." :Damon: "She'd make a great girlfriend. Look, One: She's hot, subjectively. Two..." :Alaric: "She puts up with you." :Damon: "Big plus. Three: Very, very well organised." :Stefan: "Organisational skills?" :Damon: "There are no drawbacks to this woman, Stefan." :Alaric: "Uhh, she did sleep with you." :Damon:'' "See? Another plus."'' :Stefan: "Oh, look! We're here. Behold, the Gemini coven - exactly how it looked four months ago." Producer's Preview :Jo: "Am I glad to see you! You too, Liam." :Stefan: "Hey, were you invited to friendsgiving?" :Damon:'' "What? Were you not invited?"'' :Stefan:'' "Nope."'' :Damon: "Ooh, you messed with the wrong girl's feelings." :Alaric: "Well, if it's any consolation, our Thanksgiving was roadside chili." :Alaric:'' "If she sent her teddy bear over, it could mean she's still..."'' :Elena:'' "Bonnie's still alive? Oh my God."'' :Alaric: "Yeah, we're in Portland right now trying to track down some Gemini... thing." :Damon: "Ascendant." :Damon: "Oh no. Is Stefan feeling sensitive about ruining his friendship with Caroline? She really liked him and he broke her heart." :Alaric: "See, Stefan? Even the bear knew." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x08 Extended Promo - Fade Into You HD The Vampire Diaries 6x08 Webclip 1 - Fade Into You HD The Vampire Diaries 6x08 Webclip 2 - Fade Into You HD The Vampire Diaries 6x08 Producers’ Preview - Fade Into You -HD- The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Fade Into You Pictures |-|Promotional= The Vampire Diaries - Episode 6.08 - Fade Into You - Promotional Photos.jpg TVD608B 0222r-1415298942 595 slogo.jpg TVD608B 0275r-1415298956 595 slogo.jpg TVD608B 0385r-1415298970 595 slogo.jpg Vampire-diaries-608-1.jpg Vampire-diaries-608-2.jpg Vampire-diaries-608-3.jpg Vampire-diaries-608-4.jpg Vampire-diaries-608-5.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X08-1-Jo.jpg 6X08-2-LukeLiv.jpg 6X08-3-JoLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-4-Kai.jpg 6X08-5-JoLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-6-Kai.jpg 6X08-7-BonnieKai.jpg 6X08-8-Kai.jpg 6X08-9-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-10-BonnieKai.jpg 6X08-11-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X08-12-Elena.jpg 6X08-13-Caroline.jpg 6X08-14-ElenacCaroline.jpg 6X08-15-Jo.jpg 6X08-16-Stefan.jpg 6X08-17-Damon.jpg 6X08-18-Alaric.jpg 6X08-19-Elena.jpg 6X08-20-Caroline.jpg 6X08-21-Damon.jpg 6X08-22-Alaric.jpg 6X08-23-Stefan.jpg 6X08-24-DamonStefanAlaric.jpg 6X08-25-DamonStefanAlaric.jpg 6X08-26-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-27-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-28-Kai.jpg 6X08-29-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-30-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-31-StefanDamon.jpg 6X08-32-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-33-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-34-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-35-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-36-Tyler.jpg 6X08-37-Liv.jpg 6X08-38-Jo.jpg 6X08-39-Liam.jpg 6X08-40-Elena.jpg 6X08-41-Damon.jpg 6X08-42-StefanDamon.jpg 6X08-43-Alaric.jpg 6X08-44-DamonStefan.jpg 6X08-45-DamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-46-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-47-Kai.jpg 6X08-48-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-49-Luke.jpg 6X08-50-Caroline.jpg 6X08-51-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-52-ElenaJo.jpg 6X08-53-ElenaJoTylerLukeLivLiam.jpg 6X08-54-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-55-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-56-Damon.jpg 6X08-57-Joshua.jpg 6X08-58-StefanAlaric.jpg 6X08-59-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-60-CarolineElenaJo.jpg 6X08-61-Jo.jpg 6X08-62-Elena.jpg 6X08-63-Caroline.jpg 6X08-64-Kai.jpg 6X08-65-Jo.jpg 6X08-66-Jo.jpg 6X08-67-LukeLiv.jpg 6X08-68-Kai.jpg 6X08-69-Damon.jpg 6X08-70-Joshua.jpg 6X08-71-Damon.jpg 6X08-72-Joshua.jpg 6X08-73-JoshuaDamon.jpg 6X08-74-Caroline.jpg 6X08-75-Elena.jpg 6X08-76-Jo.jpg 6X08-77-Liv.jpg 6X08-78-Luke.jpg 6X08-79-Liv.jpg 6X08-80-LivTyler.jpg 6X08-81-Tyler.jpg 6X08-82-Liv.jpg 6X08-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X08-84-Joshua.jpg 6X08-85-Joshua.jpg 6X08-86-Damon.jpg 6X08-87-DamonJoshua.jpg 6X08-88-Damon.jpg 6X08-89-Alaric.jpg 6X08-90-Jo.jpg 6X08-91-Elena.jpg 6X08-92-Stefan.jpg 6X08-93-JoElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-94-JoElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-95-JoLiam.jpg 6X08-96-Elena.jpg 6X08-97-AlaricStefan.jpg 6X08-98-AalricStefan.jpg 6X08-99-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-100-Kai.jpg 6X08-101-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-102-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-103-Kai.jpg 6X08-104-AlaricStefan.jpg 6X08-105-DamonStefan.jpg 6X08-106-Elena.jpg 6X08-107-Liam.jpg 6X08-108-Jo.jpg 6X08-109-JoKai.jpg 6X08-110-Joshua.jpg 6X08-111-Kai.jpg 6X08-112-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-113-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-114-Damon.jpg 6X08-115-Stefan.jpg 6X08-116-Alaric.jpg 6X08-117-StefanDamon.jpg 6X08-118-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X08-119-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-120-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-121-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-122-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-123-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-124-Caroline.jpg 6X08-125-Stefan.jpg 6X08-126-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X08-127-Caroline.jpg 6X08-128-Stefan.jpg 6X08-129-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-130-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-131-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-132-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-133-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-134-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-135-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-136.jpg 6X08-137-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-138-Bonnie.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 6 Directors Category:Season 6 Writers Category:Season 6 Events Category:Featured Pictures Category:Featured Articles Category:Featured Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Promotional Images Category:Protagonists Category:Producers Category:Main Characters Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Videos Category:Individuals